Electro-optic systems used in many modern applications, such as laser induced fluorescence, micro-machining and laser spectroscopy, are being further miniaturized such that many electro-optic components are commonly mounted upon the same platform. The platform typically includes an electro-optic assembly which may be mounted upon a heat sink, such as a heat pump or the like. As such, at least portions of the electro-optic assembly are generally formed of a thermally conductive material, such as a metal or semiconductor, in order to provide a path of relatively low thermal impedance from the various electro-optic components of the electro-optic assembly to the underlying heat sink.
In order to properly function, the various components of the electro-optic system must be precisely aligned. For example, an electro-optic system that includes a pump diode and an associated laser crystal or active gain medium requires that the pump diode be precisely aligned with the laser crystal as well as various other optical components, such as other electro-optic components, lenses, mirrors and the like. While this alignment has always been somewhat challenging, the alignment of the various components of an electro-optic system has become increasingly critical and increasingly difficult as the various components of the electro-optic systems have become even smaller.
Once the various electro-optic elements have been appropriately mounted upon the electro-optic assembly, the resulting assembly, including the electro-optic assembly and any underlying heat sink, is commonly mounted in an appropriate package, such as a TO-3 or TO-8 package. As is known to those skilled in the art, electro-optic packages, such as TO-3 or TO-8 packages, include a number of conductive pins which must be electrically connected to appropriate leads of the resulting assembly in order to provide the necessary electrical energy to the electro-optic system. Even if the various electro-optic components are properly mounted upon the electro-optic assembly, the mounting of the resulting assembly within the package and the establishment of the electrical connections between the conductive pins of the package and respective leads of the resulting assembly can disadvantageously affect the performance of the electro-optic system. In particular, the mounting of the resulting assembly within a package generally requires handling of the resulting assembly which may expose the resulting assembly and, more particularly, the various electro-optic components, to static electricity and other deleterious conditions. In addition, conventional packaging techniques, including the establishment of appropriate electrical connections between the conductive pins of a package and the respective leads of the resulting assembly, may disadvantageously heat the various electro-optic components.
Although a variety of miniaturized electro-optic systems have been developed which include electro-optic assemblies and associated heat sinks for providing heat dissipation for the various electro-optic components, a need still exists for improved techniques for aligning the various electro-optic components of a miniaturized electro-optic system. In this regard, devices such as gimbal assemblies are often used to radially position the various electro-optic crystal components. But due to the somewhat-free rotating motion of many conventional gimbal assemblies, the gimbal assemblies tend to undesirably rotate as small forces are applied to the various components of the assemblies, or the assemblies themselves.
Moreover, a need still exists for improved packaging techniques in order to appropriately package an electro-optic system without adversely affecting the electro-optic components. In addition, a need always exists for improved packaging techniques to appropriately package an electro-optic system while utilizing as few components as necessary. In this regard, a system having fewer components generally becomes more fault-tolerant, has less weight and can cost less than conventional electro-optic systems.